


Looking For Mr Right

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Janet the Desk Officer is looking for a man of her own, but despite working with gorgeous hunks, she doesn’t have much of a choice.





	Looking For Mr Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Janet (desk officer), Surrounded by hunky detectives, but the best ones are gay,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Somewhere around Like Like Love, maybe.

There’s a lot to be said for being a cop, and Janet has done her share of pounding the beat, but she’s glad to be behind the desk now, where she’s less likely to get shot at or need to shoot somebody. She’s doing better, has mostly put the incident behind her, but being a desk jockey suits her better than sitting in a patrol car all day, and she can still make a difference this way. After all, somebody has to do this part of the job, and people coming in off the streets to report crimes are often reassured by a pretty face and a nice smile. Janet knows she has both in spades, along with some other notable attributes; she gets a lot of admiring glances from men, both at work and in the outside world.

Sometimes, though, she gets to wondering if the 27th Precinct is the best place to be stationed if she wants to snag herself a nice guy. There are uniformed officers aplenty, but she knows only too well what they earn. Detectives are better paid, though not by much, but a girl’s gotta have standards, doesn’t she?

A lot of the precinct’s detectives are too old, or already married, or just not up to her exacting standards, but it has to be said that the 27th has more than its fair share of hot guys, and therein lies the problem. 

Detective Adams, cute as a bug though he is, also happens to be quite flamboyantly gay. Detective Laytner, he of the black hair, green eyes, and gorgeously toned bod, is bi, but unfortunately for Janet, she doesn’t meet his standards. She’d had high hopes about Detective Randy Maclean when he’d first joined the squad a few years ago, but that had come to nothing despite him saying at the time that he’d take her out to dinner. He never had, and then he’d been partnered with Laytner, who seemed more than a little interested. She can’t be absolutely certain, they are very discreet, but she’s pretty sure they have something going on between them, which puts pretty Randy firmly out of her reach. She should have known he was gay. All the best ones are.

Drake Parker has never interested her, he’s such a hangdog loser and his taste in clothes is dire, or at least it was. Recently though, he’s cheered up and started dressing better, which was when Janet had realised he was actually quite a dish. The makeover made it clear that he was seeing someone though, and unlike his previous relationships, this one must be going well judging by his almost permanent smile. No hope there then, unless he gets himself dumped again.

A while back, she’d been briefly smitten by Commissioner Berkeley Rose. He was tall, handsome, urbane, wealthy, powerful, and had a different girl on his arm almost every time she saw him in the society column of the paper. What the press didn’t know was that just like Detective Laytner, Commissioner Rose was busy lusting after Randy, while remaining completely oblivious to the fact that the FBI chick, Diana Spacey, had the hots for him. Janet was so not getting caught up in that mess. Not that Rose had ever asked her out or anything, what would a guy like that want with a lowly desk officer? Still, Janet is a smart enough woman to know trouble when she sees it, and Rose, for all his looks and charm, would bring way more trouble than she could handle.

So, that leaves Ted O’Neill, fellow redhead and pretty decent guy. Janet has even been on a couple of dates with him recently, and she likes him well enough, there just isn’t that spark she’s always hoped for. Still, it’s early days yet, too soon to decide one way or the other; she’ll just have to wait and see how things pan out. In a workplace filled to overflowing with gorgeous guys who’ve all turned out to be either gay or bi, at least Ted is straight; that’s a definite point in his favor.

The End


End file.
